Mobile wireless electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. For example, mobile telephones, portable computers, portable media players and portable gaming devices are now in wide-spread use. In addition, the features associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. To name a few examples, many electronic devices, in addition to telephone communication functions, have cameras, text messaging capability, Internet browsing capability, electronic mail capability, video playback capability, audio playback capability, image display capability and handsfree headset interfaces.
Examples of mobile wireless electronic devices are mobile phones. Typically a mobile phone is made from a phone core unit, sometimes referred to as electronic core or core unit, that is placed in and is retained in a case that is made of several parts that are fastened together by screws, rivets, glue, etc. The phone core may include the processor, memory and other electronic components and circuitry for the mobile phone. In a sense the case is a shell, and mounted within the shell are the phone core and other parts, such as, for example, an ear speaker, loudspeaker, microphone, display, keyboard, SIM card reader, vibrator and battery. The mobile phone may be used in various ways currently known, e.g., to make and to receive phone calls, to connect with a network, e.g., the Internet, to send and to receive text messages and email, etc., and in various ways that may be developed in the future.